Harry Potter and The Eternity Guards
by Midnight Rise
Summary: When Voldemort encounters a broken Chaos after its defeat by Eternal Sailor Moon a deal is made that will force the clash of magic and sailor guardians if they wish to save both their worlds and the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So here it is my first posting after...geeze who knows how long. As you can see my profile and writing have undergone a change and hopefully matured a bit with me. A lot has happened since I first started writing fanfiction. I apologise to all those who have awaited updates and such forth for my other stories. I am currently no longer studying at college and as such have a lot of free time while filling out practice exams for my Medicine Entry exams in a month. So far they are going well but...fingers crossed. So back to the story! My first Sailor Moon Fanfiction! And a crossover to boot!

Disclaimer: I own neither full or minor rights to either Harry Potter Nor Sailor Moon. They are the works of their own authors and this is merely a piece of fiction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Harry Potter and The Eternity Guards**_

_Prolouge: Plots through the sands of Time_

Darkness and mist. That was all that surrounded Setsuna Meiou as she stood before her charge, The Gates of Time. Brushing some invisible speck of dust off her black fuku, she stood for a moment watching the mists of time ebb and flow at her ankles, the feet of her knee high black boots buried underneath it all, the white trimming at the top a stark contrast in the darkness. The garnet gem that sat in the tiara atop her head seemed to glow softly as she reached into the very fabric of reality itself to remove her talisman and source of the magic that bound her to this place and to her destiny and duty as the Senshi of Time.

Withdrawing her gloved hand from the seemingly invisible tear in space and reality, she held the staff aloft in her right hand as the mists roiled around her. Few could recognise patterns in the mist and further few were able to pass through the gates themselves without being lost. The staff, seemingly shaped like a giant key, glowed softly in the empty space as though waiting to unlock the secrets of the gates looming above the woman. Grasping her key staff, she took a deep breath, stared once at the purple gem that sat aloft the staff before grabbing it in both hands and slamming it down hard.

The mist swirled as through reaching for her knees before drawing back as she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the tides of time, reaching out to see the twists and turns of probability. She stood before The Gates of Time a silent pillar, examining each thread of what would, could and should be of the future. Around her, the mists grew thicker and deeper still, moving softly as though blown by an invisible breeze. Her emerald hair whirled in the air as the gate its self seemed to whisper its secrets to its guard.

The ribbons to the maroon bows on her chest and back fluttered softly as, frowning, she reached her left hand up to grasp at the garnet heart sitting in the bow on her chest. Her eyes snapped open and the air stilled around her as she leaned against her staff with a sigh. She had existed as Sailor Pluto since the start of The Silver Millennium and had seen many lifetimes come and go. For eons, she had stood a silent guard alone until the rebirth of her current Princess and the remaining senshi and had fought many battles that threatened the rise of the future, of Crystal Tokyo. None, however, had pointed toward or prepared her for what lay ahead.

She stepped away from The Gate and through a tear in space, into a well-lit hall. With barely a thought, she dropped her henshin leaving her standing in a loose fitting red t-shirt, stonewash jeans and open toed sandals. The staff, gone from her hands. The sound of laughter interrupted her brooding and she sighed softly, brushing a strand of green hair behind her ears she moved out of the hall to look at the two young women playing with a black haired child. The woman with short blonde hair was pointing at the tv and muttering, making the child and the woman with shoulder-length aquamarine hair laugh. Yes. Setsuna Meiou had lived many years and seen many battles but none as hard as those that lay ahead and as she leaned against the doorframe of the living room, she hoped silently that the threads of time would be altered before it was too late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The scales of the python scratched softly against the cold stone as it moved to place itself around his feet. Though he moved to pat the head of Nagini, his attention rested solely on the shadows in front of him as he waited.

"Master I-

"Ssscilence Wormtail!"

The short rat-like man referred to as Wormtail ducked his head and bit his lip to hide the shudder and gasp that threatened to escape. He silently moved behind the high-backed chair and knelt in the shadows trying to make himself as small as possible. Already he regretted giving his master the original report that had lead to the organisation of this meeting.

In the chair sat his master and ruler of the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort...or what little remained of him. Wrapped in black cloth the small pale deformed child like creature was all that was left of the former Dark Lord of the Wizarding realm. The house in which they sat was as old and decrepit, timber falling from the roof, which allowed the wind to make haunting noises as it whistled through the gaps.

In front of the chair, however, there lay a deep haunting fog that writhed and coiled around the firelight, which lit up the fireplace behind it.

"So, I see you have chosen to listen to my offer' The fog roiled as through to form a face but all that it produced was dark patches in the mist backlit by an inner red glow that gave the effect of someone screaming in agony.

"Do not waste my time, or I assure you it will be the last thing you ever do. I-" The child Dark Lord hissed.

"You are the Dark Lord of the Wizarding Realm, I am aware. I come to offer you the ability to return once more to your former glory and succeed in your...efforts to control the Wizarding world, and end the life of this Harry Potter." The Fog remarked snidely as its voice seemed to be no louder than a whisper yet boomed heavily throughout the house.

"And...what exactly do you want in return? I am not foolisshh enough to believe there will be no price" The Dark Lord waved his hands in the air in a dismissive fashion as if to say he had no interest but his eyes glinted in the firelight as he contemplated the possibility...could it finally be this easy?

"When you finally...obtain your body as planned, I merely wish for your help, to destroy the ones known as 'The Sailor Senshi'." The fog growled softly, not noticing the Dark Lords eyes darken at its casual mention of plan's it was not yet privy to, yet entirely aware of his thoughts.

"And you claim to have the power for thisss to be complete?"

" I am the very Chaos from which your dark magic was born. I. Am. That power."

Wormtail gasped and shivered as the words of power ran throughout the room. The shadows themselves seemed to darken in response to the fog's claim and The Dark Lord felt his magic reach out through his body towards the dark entity. With a soft laugh he reached his small hand out towards the fog that lay in front of him.

"Then...I believe, we have a deal"

Dark thunder rolled overhead and the wind howled, shaking the old shack as the entity known as Chaos gave a wicked smile and grasped Lord Voldemort's hand with a flash of red light. "Yes. Yes we do."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two Oceans and a Continent away three sets of eyes snapped up as Setsuna Meiou's Fuku flashed into existence. The Garnet Rod laying across her lap to accommodate the fact she was previously kneeling at the coffee table in the small apartment's living room. As her eyes became clear and focused, she gave a quiet sigh and stared down at The Garnet Rod before meeting the frozen glares of Haruka Tenou and Mirichu Kaio.

"It has been done, they have met...the plan...it has begun" She spoke quietly as she grasped the rod once before her fuku glimmered and faded.

"Then we had better get the others prepared...and hope we survive this one" The voice was soft even from the small child that sat beside Setsuna but powerful none the less as Hotaru Tomoe shifted in her seat with a small smile.

Will we survive this one...Setsuna?" Mirichu's voice was musical but worried as her deep aquamarine eyes wavered in sadness.

"I...do not know"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There we go! Chapter one or..the prologue...same thing...kinda? Anyways I have now achieved full marks in section two of my practice exams for Medicine Entry Exams! Whoo! Now to make more phone calls and enquiries to make sure I am fully enrolled where I need to be! Please read and review!

Midnight, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooo sorry. This chapter took forever. I'm really NOT used to writing fillers and clearly I SUCK at them. Anyways thank's for being patient. Here it is, chapter one

Disclaimer: I own neither full or minor rights to either Harry Potter Nor Sailor Moon. They are the works of their own authors and this is merely a piece of fiction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Harry Potter and The Eternity Guards**_

Chapter One: Of Wizards and Heroines

Usagi Tsukino smiled happily, as her feet padded softly over the grass in Central Juuban Park. The sun was shining brightly and Mamoru had dinner planned for both of them later that evening. She knew that Rei would be mad that she was late but the fiery Shinto Priestess would forgive her amid Makato and Minako chatting about cute boys...they were so predictable. Ami was probably caught up in the latest medical dictionary or something of the sort she thought wistfully.

"Usagi must you ALWAYS be late, I told you that you didn't have time for 'one last' video game five times!" The voice was chastising yet resigned as her mentor and companion sat loftily on her shoulders, the small black cat sighing quietly.

"But Luna! I'm not that late, I'm sure the others haven't even started yet!" The excuse as pitiful as the begging look she threw the small feline as she rounded the corner to Cherry Hill, home to Rei Hino and her Grandfather.

"It's almost like you don't take any of this seriously, honestly Usagi!" the tone was light and teasing but even so the feline bowed her head at the look she received in return for mentioning a subject she realised was too soon.

As they bounded up the steps Usagi began to smile once more, as she smelled the familiar fragrance that accompanied another batch of Makato's legendary cookies that could put even her mother, Ikuko's cooking to shame.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but there was this great new videogame at the arcade and I guess I..." her voice trailed off softly as she looked up and noticed that her companions were not the only ones standing ahead of her.

"Princess" The voice was short but Haruka smiled warmly as she inclined her head towards Usagi before wrapping her left arm around Mirichu's shoulders.

"Haruka! Mirichu!...Setsuna, Hotaru!" The girls face lit up as she ran forward to hug them all, her own laugh mixing with the musical notes of Mirichu's. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since ..." her voice trailed off and her face was clouded momentarily, lost in memories of the past few months.

"I believe that I am to blame Princess, I had assumed you would be busy spending time with your friends and Mamoru" At this Usagi scowled and noticed Makato slap her forehead while Minako pulled a face at the tall emerald headed woman.

"Sets you know you are our friends too, all of you" at this Haruka look chastised and Mirichu nodded softly.

"We missed you too Usagi" Hotaru smiled up at the taller girl as she wrapped her arms around her second real friend. Her bob cut black hair waved softly as she pulled back her voice turning slightly grave "But...we came with some...news"

Rei Hino put down her broom and brushed her traditional priestess dress before addressing Setsuna "You saw something...something coming, didn't you?" The Shinto priestess folded her arms softly and looked off to the side as two crows landed on the Cherry Hill Shrine sign hanging overhead. "I felt something...in the fire...a great wave of hate...and darkness" She shuddered.

"What did you see...Setsuna? Is it...what is it?" She looked small and defeated and immediately all of the girls cast their minds back a few months knowing how hard it had been for their Princess to come close to losing them all.

"A great Dark Wizard named Voldemort is on the rise again. He seeks to return to power that he used to have before his defeat 14 years ago. He has achieved a twisted form of immortality by splitting his soul somehow and has managed to hang on to life in a form just as twisted as he has become by his magic." Setsuna looked off to a space above their heads as she spoke as though seeing an image they could not

"Magic? Wizards? Of all the things we have faced how have we not heard of them before?!" Mina stood up incredulous as she stared at Setsuna.

"Actually there were many Wizards both here and on the moon during the time of The Silver Millennium. I believe Merlin was originally one of those if I'm correct." Luna looked up at the scouts as the crescent moon on her forehead glinted in the light.

"Merlin was real? But magic cannot be explained by science and logic...and modern science has disproven many of those claims!" Ami appeared frantic as she struggled to comprehend

"Neither are our powers but you have no trouble with them if I recall correctly" Minako grinned as she sat back lazily on the stone steps of the Temple.

"Ok so he's a dark wizard I get it, but how does that involve us, and what can we do to help? I mean we all pretty much lost our power a few months ago" Makato slammed her fist into her hand as she crossed her legs, eyes glinting fiercely as the others bowed their heads in a solemn nod

"Lord Voldemort as he was called was banished nearly 14 years ago by a young wizard named Harry Potter…now 15, Harry is in great danger as are the timelines…If Voldemort is able to rise to power…Crystal Tokyo will fall. He has regained a body last year using a tournament as a ruse to get to Harry. Now we must keep Harry and his friends safe." Hotaru stood tall as she finished, looking years beyond the age of 12.

"That still doesn't answer our question, how the hell are we supposed to beat him without our powers?! I mean if we are supposed to be Senshi in the future how can that work? None of us can perform the henshin so how are we supposed to beat this guy and make sure it comes about?!" Rei's long hair flew about her as she threw the broom down angrily and glared at Hotaru and Setsuna.

Hotaru smiled sadly at the inner scouts but it was Setsuna that answered. " As guardian's of permanent point's in time and reality Hotaru and I can still perform the Henshin. Just remember that time takes many turns and that many of them end in Crystal Tokyo. For now. We meet here tomorrow at 5pm, you will need supplies to go to Hogwarts school and we can pick them up in Diagon Alley". With that she turned on her heel and walked off, Hotaru and Mirichu smiled while Haruka just nodded as they turned to follow Setsuna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So there it is. Chapter one. My god I am awful at fillers Im so so sorry. This shouldn't have taken forever but as I said. I clearly fail at doing filler's and just…couldn't bring myself to write it. Already started chapter 2 so that shouldn't take as long, Again im sorry.

So most of the scouts can't perform their transformations, how will they hope to stand a chance against Voldemort?! Well I guess you will have to read on to find out

Midnight, out!


End file.
